


Hobbledehoy

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [724]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs is not happy with the delays.





	Hobbledehoy

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/25/2001 for the word [hobbledehoy](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/25/hobbledehoy).
> 
> hobbledehoy  
> An awkward, gawky young fellow.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #379 Virus.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Hobbledehoy

Gibbs glared at everyone. He didn't realize there were so many hobbledehoys. They all flinched whenever he looked at them.

Honestly, they were worse than McGee when he first joined the team. It was taking ten times as long to fix the MCRT computers as any of the others because the awkward geeky guys doing the fixing couldn't seem to concentrate when he was glaring at them.

For once, his glare seemed to be a detriment. Gibbs would be glad when the tech team finally rid the last NCIS computer of whatever stupid virus they'd been infected with and they could go back to solving actual cases.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
